iWeird things and three, four, maybe even five
by Arianna4President
Summary: How many stories have you read about Sam and Freddie getting stuck in the elevator? I guess a lot. But that's different and RANDOM since I thought about it yesterday evening while I was half asleep! Read, review and forgive my errors! :D


**Hiiiiii, people!**

**That's my new one-shot I thought about yesterday evening while I was half asleep, so don't be mad at me if it's not that much...**

**I have to warn you: it's really, really RANDOM! **

**Oh, and I always forget to say that I do owe iCarly. And Facebook and a lots of Ferraris XD XD**

* * *

" Yo Fredwardo! " Sam greeted him, smirking, as soon as the brunette boy walked into the appartment.

" Hey Sam, what's up? "

" Oh, you know, the usual things... eating ham, getting ready for the iCarly rehersal, talking to a nub... "

" Ah, ah, so funny " Freddie smirked as well, rolling his eyes " Come on, Carly's waiting for us upstairs! "

They walked into the elevator, without talking and they were almost on the third floor when the elevator stopped suddenly.

" Why did it stop? " asked Sam.

" I have no idea " answered Freddie, confused as her.

" Caaaaaarlaaaaaay! Can you hear us? " Sam screamed, making Freddie jolt.

" Sam, Freddie, are you in the elevator? " Carly's voice asked, muffled.

" Yes! " they both screamed.

" Oh, great! I forgot to teel you the elevator got broken this morning and Spencer's trying to find a technical to fix it! "

" Awesome " Sam muttered, sitting against the wall.

" Wait, I'm calling him to tell him you guys are stuck in there! " said Carly, and the two frenemies could hear her talking at the phone always louder.

" What's wrong? " asked Freddie when she stopped talking.

" Spencer said that he forgot he had to find a technical but that he found a really great bakery shop not far away from here! Anyway, he called that techincal who went here once, you know, the one who can dance tip-tap, and they're coming over "

" Did he say when we can get out of here? "

" In three, four... maybe even five " answered Carly, serious.

" Three, four or five what? Minutes, hours, days? "

" Just stay there, I'm gonna take a shower! "

" Just stay there! " Sam imitaded Carly with an high voice " As if we could move! "

" Don't kill each other while I'm not there! " screamed Carly, almost laughing.

" No promises " this time it was Freddie' s turn to imitate Sam, even making her laugh.

They laughed for a while, until they realized they had to stay there together for a _looooong_ time.

They kept silent for a while, each of them thinking about their own thoughts, until Sam spoke: " I'm bored, Fredweiner "

" What? You think I'm not, Sam... Jerk? " he finished lamely.

" Let's just do something "

Freddie thought for a few minutes, then exclaimed " Okay. Let's make a competition. The one who says more weird things about oneself, win "

" That doesn't seem that much fun " Sam complained.

Freddie didn't seem to listen to her, because he said " Weird thing about me number one: Sometimes I flatter my laptop to make it work "

" Weird thing about me number one: I hate this game " Sam repleyed.

" Sa-am " Freddie gave her a _be serious_ look " Weird thing about me number two: I'm astonished Sam Puckett is giving up the chance to humiliate me in a dorky game like this one "

" Weird thing about me number two: I think you're right "

" Wierd thing about me number three: When I'm eating I always forget if I already said _Enjoy your meal_ and I always say it twice "

" Weird thing about me number three: I like eating eggs at 2 o' clock in the morning "

Freddie laughed " Typical Sam! Weird thing about me number four: when my mom's not home, I eat fries with Nutella "

" How come that you've never invited me? " asked Sam " I _love_ fries with Nutella! "

" I promise I'll invite you over to eat fries and Nutella as soon as we're out of here " said Freddie, solemn, but smirking.

" I can't wait! " Sam smiled at him. Freddie wasn't so bad, after all " Werid thing about me number four: I've never kissed anyone except you, even if I'm extremely hot "

" Really? " asked Freddie, surprised.

" Really what? You don't think I'm hot? " asked Sam, smirking.

" No, I do! " he exclaimed, without thinking " I mean, I don't! I... I... just... Weird thing about me number five: I don't hate you as much as I always say "

Sam smiled " Weird thing about me number five... "

* * *

Half on an hour later, they were still in the elevator, Freddie sitting against the wall and Sam pratically lying on his legs.

" Sam, Freddie, are you still in there? " asked Carly, from the outside.

" Where do you think we could have gone? " snorted Sam.

" The technical is here, and he said he'll fix the elevator in three, four, maybe even fife, so you have to wait for a while! "

" Three, four, five what? " Sam and Freddie shouted unison, but Carly didn't answer.

" I can't belive we still have to wait here! I'm hungry! " the blond girl complained " It's your turn, by the way "

" Oh, right! Werid thing about me number nineteen " said Freddie, thinking " When I'm angry with someone I always start the sentence with _mmm-ah-mmm_! "

Sam nodded, smiling.

" Comfortable? " he asked, pointing at his legs.

Sam nodded again, smirking this time " Weird thing about me number nineteen: I think I like you "

" Weird thing about me num... wait, what? "

" What? "

" What what? "

" What did you say before? "

" I said _what_ "

" No, what did you say before what? "

" What? I just said _What!_ "

" Sam! " exclaimed Freddie, losing his patience.

" Freddie! " she exclaimed, mocking him.

" Come on! What did you say before? " asked Freddie.

" Fine... " Sam gave up, blushing a little " I said that... I think that I like you "

" Oh "

They kept silent for a while, Sam still lying on his legs, when Freddie suddenly talked " You know what's the twentieth weird thing about me? "

" Nope "

" It's that even you cause me physical and emotional pains... I think I like you too " answered Freddie.

Sam couldn't help but smirk, getting up " So now that that we both said we like each other is no more weird saying that I'd like to kiss you "

" Not weird at all " Freddie agreed, leaning against her.

And when their lips touched they both thought thet it wasn't important if they had to wait three, four, maybe even five to get away from that elevator.

* * *

**There was it. **

**Review and make me feel important! XD XD**


End file.
